


La vida de Gaia Mikaelson

by ARROWERSE_Agentofshield



Category: Glee, The vampire diares, agent of shields, the originals - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Klaus y Gaia son hermanos mellizos, M/M, Principalmente se centra en el personaje original, es una mikaelson, y hay otra mikaelson adolescente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARROWERSE_Agentofshield/pseuds/ARROWERSE_Agentofshield
Summary: La vida de Gaia, no era fácil, durante toda su vida ella y sus hermanos vivieron escapando de su padre Mikael, y eso no cambiara cuando conozca a la ultima doppelganger, porque eso solo será el inicio de una vida de perdidas y felicidad, nuevos amigos y familiares.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, original female caracters/daisy johnson





	La vida de Gaia Mikaelson

PERSONAJES ORIGINALES:

Gaia Mikaelson: 

Aurora Mikaelson Labonair:

Alex Labonair: 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un au, no será lo mismo que en la serie, pero si serán sobrenaturales y conocerá a shield en sus inicios, pero se demorara para que encuentre a el equipo.  
> y puede ver el aura de las personas aunque no se mostrara mucho


End file.
